The Diary of The Girl in The Glade
by ThePhantomRunnerOfLesMiserable
Summary: Amy is the only girl in The Glade. Story of how the only girl adapts to the life of the glade.
1. June 15 3016

I just 'came up' today. Well that's what they keep saying. I have no clue where I am, or who these people are, but I'm the only girl and to be brutally honest with you, It is very uncomfortable. Besides being poked at by a bunch of boys, the most uncomfortable thing is my memory is gone. It's so weird. I can remember simple things. I remember school, I remember friends, boys, food, water and family. I just can't remember who my family was, who my friends were. I remember the broad picture of everything, just not the fine details. I also can remember my name. My name was Amy, but even that seemed wrong


	2. June 17 3016

I don't even know if that's the actual date. I made it up because it hot out here like it is usually in June. I don't know how I remember what June feels like, but somehow I know. Today Alby took me on a tour of what they call The Glade. Honestly, it's not the most comfortable, or even elegant. It's surrounded by these hideous brick walls, and they keep telling me never to go out there. Well, don't they know that when they keep telling me that, it just makes me want to leave more?! Anyway, the place is pretty quaint, except for those creatures that live outside. I don't know if Alby was just trying to scare me, and if he was, he did a really good job.


	3. June 18 3016

This guy named Newt took me to see all of the keepers today. I personally was bored for half of the time. I actually like Newt, but I can't understand anything he's saying. Anyway there's no way I can be a Slicer, For three reasons. One, I value every limb that I have. Two, there was way to much work, and it's not worth seeing all of that blood. Three, my heart couldn't take murdering things and then eating them. I didn't have to see that. I I actually enjoyed working with Gally who was keeper of the builders. He was very strict and he liked things to be done right and quickly. I thought it wouldn't be that bad to be a builder. That is until I dropped a hammer on my foot. Yeah, ouch. Then I worked with The Cooks for a hour. I think Frypan, or whatever his name is, banned me from the kitchen. Zart was the keeper of the Track-hoes, but it almost killed me to pick up one of those things! I did enjoy working in the fields and planting things. I especially enjoyed working with the Med-jacks. They weren't really that busy they just mostly bandaged the Slicers.


	4. June 21 3016

Today I had the displeasure of meeting the Keeper of the Runners, Minho. He is so annoying! He obviously thinks that I'm going to ruin this place, that I can't help, most likely because I'm a girl. Talk about sexist. I was eating my lunch, and he and Newt were talking, did I mention LOUDLY, about which job I should get, and how none of them are fitting for a girl. So then later today I asked him about Runners. I didn't ask if I could be a runner but that's what he thought I said and he said 'it's a lot of work, I don't think you would like it very much,' and I assumed he thought it was because I was a girl. Typical.


	5. June 22 3016

Today I started my job as a Med-jack. It really wasn't that hard. You basically sat around and waited for someone to hurt themselves. We saw a few people, Clint and Jeff, wouldn't let me do anything- except give Gladers band aids- because they didn't think I was very inexperienced, which I wasn't. They usually just bandaged the slicers up after injuring themselves. It wasn't the most exciting job, but it was better then slaving away in the sun planting, and dropping things on your feet.


	6. June 25 3016

Well... I can cross 'get attacked by a runner' off of my bucket list. Apparently this boy named Henry, was stung by a griever, and he saw me? So a griever is this gigantic slug thing that lives out over 'yonder' and stings people and brings back their memories. It's allegedly called the changing? It doesn't make sense, but really does anything around here? Did I tell you about the cool new tattoo I got? Henry thoughtfully carved 'W.I.C.K.E.D is good' into my arm. Good lord it hurts so much. Then I fainted, and the med-jacks patched my arm up, and I'm here, all bruised writing in my pathetic diary with my right hand. Whatever Jeff used to knock me out hasn't fully worn off, so I'm incredibly tired. Minho's convinced this whole thing is my fault. I mean I didn't ask to be attacked and carved out like a pumpkin


	7. June 27 3016

I didn't work today. I sat in bed, mostly sleep. I don't know what Jeff gave me, but I never want to be under the influence again. It was probably a sleeping pill. Anyway currently the Keepers are in a Gathering, deciding Henry's fate. I actually kind of wanted to see him murdered. I know it's a cynical thing, but who can blame me?


	8. June 28 3016

Henry was banished. I also learned what was beyond those walls. A maze. Apparently that's what the runners do. It would have been so much easier if they had just said 'out there's the maze' but no, they think it's best to be all secretive. I do feel sort of guilty, Clint had to treat him for the changing, and I now know what was going on. My arm is getting better, it kind of has scabbed over leaving these weirdly shaped words on my pale skin. As cool as it sounds, It still hurts like hell.


	9. July 2 3016

I actually resumed my work today. It was as slow as usual today, except that Minho twisted his ankle or something in The Maze. Jeff was working on some slicers wound, so Clint was tending to Minho. Lucky me I got to help. When Clint asked me to bring him the bandage wrap thingie, Minho literally got off the bed and got it himself. Was that really necessary? Then some builder came in because a plank fell on his face, so I was stuck with Minho. So I bandaged his shucking leg (look at me, I'm finally using their language!) and he left. I was surprised when he actually said thank you. It wasn't like a 'under your breath muttering' thank you, it was like an 'I'm actually acknowledging that you did something for me,' thank you.


End file.
